The Sylvester
The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries is an animated series produced by Warner Bros. Animation which aired between September 9, 1995 and February 12, 2000 on Kids' WB. Starring the Voices of *Joe Alaskey as Sylvester & Tweety *June Foray as Granny *Frank Welker as Hector *Adam Ant as Sir Charge-A-Lot (ep44) *Ann Ryerson as Annie Taylor (ep27) *Art Bonilla as Pedro Diaz (ep25) *Arte Johnson as Tommy Tettrazinne (ep39) *B.J. Ward as Madame Pamplemousse (ep46) *Barry Dennen as John Eric (ep16) *Billy West as Ducky Wheeze (ep28), Foghorn Leghorn (ep32), House Detective (ep39), King (ep37), Rodney (ep24) *Bobbie Jean Page as Cindy (ep2) *Brian Chin as Harry Chin (ep18) *Brian George as Commisar Lanuk (ep40), Conductor (ep21), Diesel (ep15), Farmers (ep17), Immigration Agent#1 (ep45), Masocks Mashoes (ep22), Tour Guide (ep52) *Brian Tochi as Sushi Master (ep5) *Bud Cort as Flint Northwood (ep35) *Charles Howerton as Prof. Olafsen (ep41) *Charles Napier as Colonel Ambore (ep47) *Clyde Kusatsu as Mr. Kim (ep49), Soh Fishimene (ep5) *Corey Burton as Babbit (ep31), Count (ep23), Engineer#1 (ep47), Hamilton Meatball (ep33), Jack (ep26), Rotha Khan (ep40), Tosh (ep36), Veterinarian#3 (ep51) *Dave Coulier as Captain (ep17), PC Voice (ep31) *Denny Brooks as Fortune Beastcraft (ep38) *Diane Delano as Cave Girl (ep46) *Earl Boen as Vice President Obsequious (ep28) *Ed Gilbert as Colonel Ambore (ep43) *Frank Welker as Mugsy (ep1), The Maid *Gail Matthius as Hostess (ep28), Nurse#1 (ep51), Stewardess (ep17) *Goh Misawa as Master Ichthi Ologi (ep5) *Greg Burson as Cot Martin (ep32), Elmer Fudd (ep24), Pepe Le Pew (ep23), Sam a.k.a. Figure (ep8) *Gregg Berger as Narrator (ep46), Veterinarian#1 (ep51), Washday (Jack Webb; ep48) *Haunani Minn as Alba Core (ep5) *Jeff Glen Bennett as Angus (ep12), Beaky (ep25), Bertie (ep10), British Gent (ep45), Casino Manager (ep39), Cat Leader (ep52), Crush (ep44), Dawes (ep8), Duffy a.k.a. Banshee (ep4), Fog Dog (ep9), Francois (ep26), Howell Hoser (ep51), Ihopet (ep18), Knuckles LaRose (ep30), Larry Alberghetti (ep38), Mac (ep36), Mole (ep7), Nohans (ep3), Official#1 (ep42), Paul Freleng (ep34), Pitu Le Pew (ep2), Schmenfield (ep23), Shecky a.k.a. Announcer (ep6), Smokey (ep27), Tour Guide (ep37), W.B. Announcer (ep20), Wayne Figg (ep13), Zeus (ep19) *Jeff McCarthy as Michigan J. Frog *Jess Harnell as Kid Kreole (ep47), Shorty Twang (ep44) *Jim Cummings as Alien#1 (ep14), Conductor (ep38), Crusher (ep30), Curator (ep7), Dan (ep4), Erik the Yellow (ep36), Gossamer, Hubie (ep10), Lion#1 (ep37), Moogooguypan, Nasty Canasta (ep6), Nigel/Shropshire Slasher (ep19), Rocky, Sam Ficus (ep13), Sheik Tusheik (ep2), Sheriff of Nottingham (ep44), Snowman (ep15), Squeegee (ep22), Stagehand (ep49), Tazmanian Devil (ep17), Windbag (ep52), Wolfgang Wolf (ep11) *Joan Gerber as Female Tourist (ep27) *Joe Leahy as Announcer (ep43) *John Mariano as Commandant (ep34), Stanislovsky (ep29) *John Rubinow as Football Player (ep11) *Julie Brown as Veterinarian#2 (ep51) *June Foray as Witch Hazel (ep14) *Kath Soucie as Sniffles (ep52) *Keri Tombazian as Anchorwoman (ep45) *Kevin Richardson as Signore Malvoce (ep42) *Laraine Newman as Eve (ep39), Harem Girl (ep22), Laura Fontlejoy (ep41), Trudy (ep6) *Larry Cedar as Conductor (ep49), Potter (ep44) *Lauri Fraser as Cosmetic Girl (ep22), Matron (ep43) *Lauri Johnson as Miss Marbles (ep8) *Lee Magnuson as Jean Claude Van Dang (ep15) *Linda Gary as Beulah (ep6) *Lisa Raggio as Woman (ep23) *Loren Lester as Earl Pink (ep38) *Mae Whitman as Little Girl#1 (ep48) *Marion Ross as Flavia (ep26) *Mark L. Taylor as Mr. Fontleroy (ep41), Will Bates (ep29) *Mark Silverman as Tour Guide (ep42) *Matt Levin as Chemist (ep47) *Maurice LaMarche as Bingo Barker (ep6), Harry Follicle (ep11), Lojack (ep8), Pjerry Nelsson (ep33), Sam Spade (ep9), Yosemite Sam *Michael David Donovan as Alien#2 (ep14) *Michael Des Barres as Immigration Agent#2 (ep45) *Michelle Blakely as Daughter (ep47) *Miriam Flynn as Greta (ep16) *Neil Ross as Ned (ep11) *Pat Musick as Mary Ann (ep4) *Patricia Alice Albrecht as French Woman (ep15) *Peter Renaday as Auctioneer (ep46), Louie Z. Anna (ep1), T.V. Announcer (ep47) *Phil Hayes as Jean Claude (ep21), Snooty Man (ep23) *Rob Paulsen as Dussel (ep16), Farmer Boyer (ep32), Hephaestus (ep19), Mechanic (ep2), Stanley Coop (ep27) *Robert David Hall as Auctioneer (ep24), Mr. Kaytwo (ep45) *Robert Ito as Charlie Smith (ep8) *Roger Rose as Butler (ep41) *Russi Taylor as Tour Guide (ep20) *Sheena Easton as Trixie (ep26) *Stan Freberg as Pete Puma (ep40) *Steve Franken as President Generic (ep28) *Tonyo Melendez as Mayor Valenzuela (ep25) *Townsend Coleman as Accountant (ep52), Mayor (ep51), Nerdy Kid (ep31) *Tress MacNeille as Aphrodite (ep19), Betsy Cracker (ep24), Carmen (Clerk; ep18), Conventioneer Granny (ep3), Countess (ep16), Electronic Pass Key (ep31), Executive#1 (ep52), Faith N. Begorra (ep4), Gertrude (ep37), Helga (ep15), Katarina (ep17), Librarian (ep7), Madame Kibble (ep21), Minnie Julep (ep1), Mother (ep25), Myopia (ep12), Small Boy (ep32), Student (ep50), Woman (ep9), Woman (ep14), Yudge Yudy (ep33) *Yoshio Be as Tunamoto (ep5) Category:Cartoons Category:1995 Cartoons